Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mesh nonwoven fabric, and particularly relates to a seamless mesh nonwoven fabric.
Background Art
A split-fiber nonwoven fabric (fibrillated-film nonwoven fabric) of the present applicants is known (see, for example, patent documents 1 and 2). Such split-fiber nonwoven fabric is obtained by molding a molten resin into a film by means of a T-die or a tubular die, stretching the film, then subjecting the film to fiber splitting to obtain split fibers having a mesh structure, spreading the split fibers over a certain width and fixing them, and laminating the split fibers longitudinally and transversely so that their orientation axes intersect with each other.
The split-fiber nonwoven fabric is excellent in mechanical strength and has an attractive appearance, and it has been widely used for applications in packaging and interior finishing, and it has been improved in many aspects.
Also, a method is known for continuously producing a wide mesh stretched film which is provided with networks in a transverse direction by cutting intermittently an unstretched film in a transverse direction and then stretching the film in a cutting direction according to the present applicants (see, for example, patent document 3). A continuous mesh nonwoven fabric obtained by laminating split fibers having a mesh structure on the wide mesh stretched film described above has also been known from the work of the present applicants and has been manufactured.